Wonderful
by siberian
Summary: My Valentine's day treat for ya^^!! And I've got my fave pairing Aya x Ken in this sappy waffy fluff V-day ficcie =)... comments, please =D?


:: Wonderful ::

Aya walked against the cold wind that blew softly to his face, tightening his jacket to keep his body warm. He was walking home after visiting his imouto, a routine activity since she had woken up months ago and now lived with their auntie. It wasn't as if he didn't want Aya-chan to be around and stay with him. It was just because he was afraid of her safety.

People breezed pass him, animated chatters filled the air, and it was youngsters everywhere. They walked in pairs, the girl would hold the boy's arms in an intimate way, while the boy would put his arm around the girl's waist or shoulder possessively. And it was pink everywhere and it made Aya feel queasy and dizzy.

He was like a stranger between these people. Like an intruder, like he didn't belong there. 

Oh, how he wished he brought his car. But the car was now being repaired, because two weeks ago he had stupidly let Ken to drive. He had no idea what had possessed him to let the brunette drive, but he had let him.

And judging by how awful the car's condition was after the crash, it was a wonder to him that Ken was still alive, in one piece, with only minor wounds and concussions.

He had been so angry towards the brunette that time. He had even considered the option to kill him with his katana. But of course he hadn't. Because Ken apparently had a weapon that was much stronger than his bugnuk or Aya's katana. 

His eyes. His smile. His cuteness.

Of course Aya had forgiven him. Especially when Ken offered to pay half of the reparation fee. 

Thinking about his little hotheaded lover always brought a smile to Aya's face. The fondness, the affection, the love in his heart towards the brunette was almost unbelievable for him to believe. He smiled to himself, and quickened his pace, eager to get home as soon as possible to see him again.

"HAPPY VALENTINE DAY!!!" A voice suddenly exclaimed beside him, almost making him jump in surprise. He looked to his side, eyes narrowed in irritation, and found out that a big sized teddy-bear was talking to a girl beside him.

"It's Valentine Day!," the teddy bear said cheerfully. "Why don't you give your beloved one a super duper delliiiiiiciiiiooouusss chocholate and a very berry cute teddy bear special from our store?"

Aya snorted to himself. Stupid advertisement. And stupid things, all of this Valentine thingy. It wasn't his type.

Then he saw a young man walking down the street, humming cheerfully, in his hand close to his heart was a big chocholate. Obviously from his girlfriend.

Is something as simple as chocholate really can brighten someone's mood?, he wondered. That guy obviously looked happy. And so did every guy that walked pass him. And the girls who were busy buying chocholate for their respective ones. 

An image of Ken smiling and beaming crossed his mind. If he bought him one of these chocholates, would Ken be happy too? And moreover, did Ken take all of this Valentine thingy seriously?

He stared at the chocholate store which was full with people. Sure, showing affection wasn't really his style, but what harm could it be if he tried in showing his affection towards Ken? Ken wouldn't be angry, because the brunette himself was the type that freely showed his emotions. 

It only needed another image of beaming Ken to cross his mind for Aya to make his resolution.

And he determinely walked into the store.

***

"Wow, what a day," Ken mumbled as he stared around the shop that was almost empty from the flowers. The flowershop was practically bombarded with people all day long and with Aya not in work and Yohji took off much, much earlier than usual, things were up to Omi and Ken to serve the visitors.

"It is Valentine's day, Ken-kun," Omi smiled at him. "Everyone is suffering from Valentine fever".

"Including you, isn't it?," the brunette grinned at his friend.

"Hell yeah, me included," Omi grinned back. He took off his apron, sighing contently. "Guess we can close earlier than usual, ne?"

"Yeah. And I just can bet why you are so eager to close the shop earlier".

"Yosh! You know it! Although I doubt that Aya-kun will be pleased if he knows about this…"

"C'mon, it won't be that bad, Omi!," Ken chuckled as closed the shop's door and put on a 'closed' sign. "I mean, of all those four, I think Nagi is pretty much tolerable".

"Not for Aya-kun".

"Not for him, maybe, but he eventually will understand. He isn't that bad, actually. He just needs time to get used of some things".

Omi sat on the counter, staring at his friend as Ken put down the blinds. He smiled. "Y'know what, Ken kun?," he said, grinning. "You are really really suitable for Aya-kun. Just perfect, you know?"

Ken blushed, but he grinned back at the blondie. "Why, Omi? Want me to compliment you back about how cute you are with that Schwartz boy? Not a chance".

Omi laughed and flopped down from the counter. "Speaking of which, do you know who our playboy's current affection is?"

"I dunno but she must be a pretty hot one," Ken shrugged. "He was practically sprinting from here. See, he forgets his cellphone".

"It's not a she, it's a he. Yohji-kun's no different from us. A redhead, you know," Omi grinned mischievously.

"A redhead? Like Aya?"

"You don't need to be so suspicious like that, Ken-kun," Omi laughed. "Aya-kun would probably cut off Yohji-kun's finger if he tried to touch him!"

"You're right," Ken nodded, blushing. "So who is it?"

"Nagi's very own teammate"

"A redhead… waitaminnit!!! *That* telepath? Yohji?? With… with that telepath??"

Omi grinned happily. "Looks like I'm not the only one, ne, Ken-kun? Okay, I'm off to a bath now! And don't think about it too much, Ken-kun. It isn't that big deal," he wink then ran upstairs.

Ken leant on the counter, still taken aback with the fact that Yohji now was with Schuldich. So Yoji with Sculdich eh? Who would've thought? And he thought they hate the hell out of each other.

Love was a strange thing. 

Like the one that happened between Omi and Nagi and the one between Yohji and Schuldich.

Like the one that happened between him and Aya.

Thinking about the redhead brought a smile to his face and his heart swelled with love. He had thought that Aya would be a cold lover but he was proven wrong. Who would've thought about it? It turned out that Aya was actually an expressive person when there was no one else but him. That Aya was actually more talkative, that Aya was actually capable of smiling and looked darn beautiful with the smile on his face, all of that while he was alone with him?

Ken was the only one who knew this side of Aya -- besides Aya-chan, of course -- and this made him darn proud and happy.

So Yohji was away and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. 

And Omi also would go with his little lover.

And that meant he would be alone with Aya tonight.

He grinned. Today was Valentine day, and although he wasn't getting that Valentine fever, he wanted this night to be special. He wanted Aya to be happy.

And he'd be damn if he couldn't make it happen.

***

Aya gritted his teeth in annoyance. The shop was so crowded that he practically couldn't move without bumping into someone else. He felt nauseated. It was pink everywhere, chocholate everywhere and teddy bear everywhere.

He was in the verge of giving up trying to find a suitable chocholate for Ken and just buy an ordinary one while suddenly he saw it. 

Sitting prettily on the display window for the people to see was a cute heart-shaped chocholate with two roses made from white and pink chocholate adorning it. It was so simple but elegant. And he liked it.

He liked anything that was simple and elegant. 

He made his way to the young woman behind the counter who was practically ogling him as soon as he was in her sight. Quickly tidied and rearranged her hair and checked her make up, she turned to him and gave him her sweetest, brightest smile. "What can I do for you, Sir?"

Aya had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at the girl's behaviour. "Get me that chocholate with the roses," he said gruffly, pointing to the chocholate on the display window.

The girl frowned. "You come here to buy chocholate?".

Oh, God, the wonder of having no brain at all. "What else do you think? Buy an underwear? This is a chocholate store," he growled.

"You are too early. White Day is still one month from now," the girl said, still frowning.

Aya's patience snapped at the stupid words the brainless girl threw his way. He began to question his sanity again about the decision to go in here in first place. Why did he bother? He could just skip this and go straight home, not having to bother to put up with this idiot, not to mention being trapped in the sea of people like this.

Another image of Ken flashed in his mind and he remembered again why he got into here.

Calm down, he said repeatedly to himself. This is all for Ken…

Aya took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. "Look, miss," he said through gritted teeth. "I come here to buy chocholate. Who gives a damn about valentine or white day or any of those craps? Just gimme the chocholate," he said, glaring a death glare at the girl.

The girl took a step back at his glare and held up her hands. "Okay, okay… I'll take it. Please wait," she said as she hurriedly took the chocholate and wrapped it with transparent, colorful plastic. She gave to chocholate to Aya and told him the price. 

"I still don't get it," she said stubbornly as Aya dugged his pocket for his wallet. "Why doesn't your girlfriend buy it for you? Or… maybe you are still alone and have a lonely valentine? You know, I'm available. I can cheer you up!" she said cheerfully without any shame at all.

Aya felt like he wanted to puke. He quickly took the money and gave it to the girl. "I'm gay," he said flatly, his face straight.

He took the wrapped-chocholate gift and walked outside with people staring at him.

He smiled to himself. He had gotten the chocholate for Ken. Now all he had to do was making a perfect situation for him to give the gift for his lover.

***

Ken was smiling broadly as he set the table for dinner. What a luck. Omi had gone out telling him that he would be back tomorrow. That meant that it was only he and Aya for tonight.

His grin grew wider, and although he knew it looked stupid, he couldn't help it. So, Ken had decided to have a dinner with Aya together. Not that they had never eat together. They almost always eat together, but tonight it was different. It was only the two of them, no Omi, no Yohji and he'd kill Manx if she came in bringing another mission.

The only problem was the food. Ken had confidently cooked for the dinner, but he should've known better. Whatever he might excel in, he certainly wasn't born to be a chef. After quite some times trying to cook, the only result he got was a badly cooked chicken and a messy, unidentified kitchen.

He sighed. He had finished cleaning off the kitchen. He didn't want Aya to have a fit over the kitchen to him. With the kitchen now all clean and shiny, the problem left was the dinner.

No shit. He wouldn't let his plan crumble just because he couldn't cook dinner. With determination, he walked to the phone and called a restaurant, ordering some foods. Sure, it would cost him quite some money, not to mention the money he had spent for the reparation of Aya's car, but hell, it would all be worth it.

He stared at the clock on the wall. Oh, man, it was now half past six and the foods hadn't come and Aya would come home anytime soon. He walked back and forth, nervous, hoping, praying that the night would be good as he hoped it to be.

He heard the bells jingled as the door pushed open. "Tadaima," a deep voice Ken knew all too well said. 

Oh God, it was Aya! And the foods hadn't come!! "O… okaeri nasai," he said, rushing to the living room, not wanting Aya to come into the kitchen and saw the unfinished preparation on the table. 

"Hiya, Aya!," he greeted cheerfully. "You're… you are fast!!".

"Yeah? I thought I was late. It's half past six now".

"Yeah, you're late. Umm… no I mean, early because the… oh, never mind!" Ken sighed. Then he smiled at his lover. "I'm glad you have come home. I miss you".

"Mmm, miss you too," Aya said as he leant down and kissed Ken. "Where are the others?"

"Out," the brunette grinned. "And won't be back until tomorrow".

"Hmm, so it is only you and me, huh?," he smirked.

"Yeah!! Isn't it cool, huh?"

Aya smiled lovingly at the beaming youth in front of him. He took off his coat and then he realized something. "Ken… did you just clean something?"

"Wha…?" Ken looked down and horrifiedly realized that he was still wearing the clothes he had worn when he was cleaning the kitchen. "Oh, shit!!," he groaned. Great, what a shame! He wanted everything to come out perfectly but he himself had forgotten to change his clothes! "I… uh… I'll take a bath now!!," he said hurriedly, his face a lovely crimson shade of red, and he sprinted to his room.

Aya stared at the quickly retreating form in amusement. Lovely, lovely. How cute and endearing. He sat back on the sofa and smiled to himself as he imagined what Ken's reaction would be while he gave him the chocholate.

Ken would be surprised. He wouldn't have thought Aya would do something like that. Truth to be told, Aya himself was still abit surprised that he bought Ken a chocholate, a heart shaped one, much less. It wasn't his style. The usual Aya wouldn't do things like this, but Ken apparently had changed him.

Love was a strange thing really.

He got up and walked to the kitchen… and was surprised to find out that the kitchen was extra clean and the table was set for two people. Aya raised an eyebrow. So, Ken had cleaned the kitchen and set the table, eh?

He was still staring at the table with a smile on his face while the bell suddenly rang. He walked to the door, opened it and found a man standing there with paperbags in his arms.

"Konbanwa," the man politely said. "Is this Hidaka-san's residence?"

Aya nodded. A delivery?

"Well, here is his order. The bill is inside".

Aya nodded again, feeling dumb. He took the bill, read it and paid it. "Keep the change," he said.

The man smiled and bowed deeply then left.

Aya stared at the paperbags. Food eh? And suddenly it clicked. The table for two, the cleaned kitchen, the delivery food…

Just then Ken came flying into the room. "Who came?," he asked then noticed the paperbags in Aya's hand. He slumped to the sofa, hands covering his face. "Oh, ye Gads, this is awful!," he moaned. 

Aya put the bags down and sit next to Ken.. "Ken…"

The brunette suddenly hugged him and burried his face in the crook of Aya's shoulder. "Damn it," came the muffled sound of Ken. "I wanted to make a surprise for you! First I anted to cook, but then the result was so darn awful that I didn't think any living thing on the earth would be able to eat that. So I decided to have a delivery, but darnit, why did it have to come when I was in the bathroom?? Now my plan is blown into hell… it's no fair!!"

Aya smiled and hugged the boy back. Ken was just so sweet, sweet, even sweeter than the sweetiest thing in the world. "C'mon, Ken, it isn't that bad," he strokes the silky brown hair lovingly. "It is a surprise, really".

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd plan a dinner for us".

"You serious?"

"Uh huh. I won't let this messing up the night. Besides, you look like you have another thing to show me".

Aya actually said that only to make Ken feel better, but the brunette then looked up at him, those luminous brown orbs staring at him, and then he grinned.

"Yosh!! You are right! C'mon!" He exclaimed as he jumped into standing position, pulling Aya's hand.

"What…? Where…?," Aya was a bit bewildered. What was all of this sudden change of mood?

"C'mon! It's a surprise!!," he beamed.

"Okay…," Aya stood and followed an eager and impatient Ken. Another surprise? What could it be?

He followed Ken across the house, all the way wondering what the next surprise would be. The dinner for two in itself was a pleasant surprise for Aya and he couldn't help but being anxious of what the next surprise would be.

Ken walked to the garage, opening the door, shoving his boyfriend inside and put on the light. "SURPRISE!!"

Aya blinked at the sudden assault of light but then he saw the surprise. There, in the garage, was his beloved Porche in all of its glory. It looked brand new, as if it hadn't had any accident two weeks ago, the previous white color was now deep blue metalic, all shiny and elegant. He noticed that there were still little traces of the accident but they weren't too obvious because of the new paint. 

"Ano," Ken piped up. "I feel so guilty for damaging your car… so… uh, in the spare time I went to the garage and helped the mechanics fixing up the car… and apparently they were running out of white paint, so I chose this color. I hope you like the color though because…"

"You mean it's done?," Aya asked with disbelief. "That the reparation is finished?"

"Uhh… gomen, Aya, it should've been finished two days ago but, um… you know, I didn't have much time because the shop had been pretty busy and… mmmmppphhhh…".

Aya swiped Ken into his embrace and kissed him deeply. It was, in his opinion, wasn't enough to show the brunette what he was feeling. He was ecstatic that his car was back and that Ken was very thoughtful to help repairing the car and made it finished on the Valentine day. He was thankful, happy beyond words to have such a lover like Ken.

He let go of the kiss, leaving both of them breathless. "… Aya…?"

Aya hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Ken," he whispered to the brunette's ear. "You are so, so wonderful…"

Ken blushed but grinned happily. "I take it that you are happy with the surprise"

"You have no idea, koi…"

Ken was thrilled. To see Aya so happy like this, it was undescribable. The feeling that engulfed him, it was all too good. 

He saw Aya happy, and knew that all the hard work he had put to repair the car and finished it on this special day, was so worth it.

Ken gave him a small, sweet kiss. "Great! Now, let's eat!"

***

Ken sat crossed leg on the sofa after dinner, his hand holding a can of cold apple juice. The dinner had gone remarkably well, they all the way talking about everything that had came to their mind. They talked about them, about Aya-chan, about the hectic work in the shop that day, about the soccer practice, about everything and nothing. Ken had been careful enough not to mention about Omi and Yohji's lovers. He didn't want the perfect night spoiled if Aya began to sulk about the fact that Yohji and Omi dating with the enemy.

Aya walked into the dimly lit living room, bringing a can of beer in his hand, smiling as well, his beautiful lavender eyes unusually sparked with happiness. It was one of those good, good nights in his life. Being with Ken, only with him and no one else around was so good and he wished it could happen more often. It was good, the feeling whenever he was alone with him. The warmth, the ease, the comfort and happiness that filled his heart…. It was simple but addicting. 

"So, what would you do with those chocholates, huh?," Ken asked.

"What chocholates?"

"Oh, you know, Aya. The ones from the schoolgirls. Me and Omi had collected almost a box of it, as of per usual every year…"

Aya frowned. Chocholate… chocholate… "Oh my God…" he gasped, standing abruptly.

"Aya…?"

Aya walked to the front door, to the cupboard where they put their jackets and coats.Shit, shit shit shit shit!! How could he forget about it?The chocholate!! The Valentine chocholate!! The one for Ken!!

He opened the cupboard abrubtly, reaching for his coat. After finding the coat, his hand slipped into the pocket… and found it. 

Aya cursed as he stared at the chocholate. The chocholate had melted and it was barely in the elegant shape like when he had seen it in the store. He sighed defeatedly. Ken had given him this wonderful Valentine's night and he just could give him a melting, shapeless chocholate in return. How shameful!

"Aya?," Ken called out from the living room door. 

He had bought the chocholate from Ken and hell, he had vowed he would give it to him. He stared at the chocholate. Sure it was melting, sure it was shapeless, but he believed it still carried his feeling when he bought it. 

And maybe, Ken would be glad to receive it. Maybe he'd just laugh, but he was pretty sure that Ken wouldn't be angry. Or so he hoped.

He held the wrapped up chocholate behind his back and waled into the livingroom, head down in defeat and disappointment.

Ken stared at him worriedly. "Aya… daijobu ka?"

Aya stared at Ken somewhat sadly. "Ken…"

"Aya, what is it?"

Aya reluctantly held out the chocholate to Ken. "Happy Valentine Day".

Ken was so taken aback that he gaped openly at Aya. He stared at Aya and the ashamed and disappointed look on his face, then at the melting and shapeless chocholate in the colorful plastic wrapper, then back at Aya again who had grown nervous and worried.

"This is… you bought me this chocholate?," he asked in disbelief as he took the chocholate from the redhead's hand.

Aya tightened his jaw. Great. Ken would be disappointed. And it was all because his fault. Because he couldn't even remember about the chocholate. "Ken… look, I can explain…"

"This is… for me? You serious? This chocholate for me?"

Aya looked away. "I'm… I'm sorry… it was…"

And before he realized it, Ken threw himself at him, sending him stumbling back before finally falling to the sofa. And in a mere second later, he was lost in Ken's kiss, a long, deep, heartfelt one.

Aya tasted good… like something undescribabble… like beer. Ken had never like beer, but he liked the taste of it in the redhead's mouth. 

"Thank you, Aya," he smiled after he broke the kiss. "It was… unexpected! What a sweet surprise! I can't believe you actually bought one for me!"

Ken honestly really couldn't believe it. It was Aya of all people. Aya, for crying out loud! Aya who almost never showed his emotion in front of people, Aya who felt uneasy to openly show his affection. And now he bought him a chocholate!

Ken was beaming. Who cares that the chocholate had melted, who cares that it was not in the true shape anymore. Who gives a damn about that? The chocholate was from Aya and that was all that mattered for him. He was sure that Aya's chocholate was much, much better than all the fangirls' chocholates all put into one.

"Let's dig in!," he beamed as he jumped off Aya's lap.

Aya stared at him uncertainly. "You mean it's okay?"

"What are you talking about, Aya?," Ken asked as he tore open the wrapping. "The dinner surprise from me was far from excelent too!"

Aya looked relieved and happy, and it overwhelmed Ken that those feelings were because he was afraid that he wouldn't like the chocholate. Ken gave him another deep, lingering kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, koi".

Ken opened the box and flopped down beside Aya. He took a small piece and laughed. "Boy, it really has melted," he laughed delightedly. He licked his chocholate covered fingers. "And it tastes good too. Here, try it," he said as he shoved the box to Aya.

Aya took a small part too and the melted chocholate slowly slid down his fingers before he put them into his mouth. And just like Ken said, it did taste good.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Ken cuddling to Aya, enjoying each other presence, eating the chocholate together. 

But it was getting a bit distracting for Aya. The way ken would licked his lips and lapped at his chocholate coated fingers was enough to make erotic image of Ken flashed in his mind. He had tried to put it aside for now since Ken was still enjoying the chocholate, but then it was too much.

The way Ken's pink tounge would dart out and lick at his fingers… oh, God…

It was becoming unbearable…

Ken's hand was picking another part of the chocholate again when Aya suddenly grabbed him. And before Ken managed to protest, Aya brought his fingers into his wet, moist mouth and suck greedily, sensually, sexyly at them. 

Aya was enjoying this. He didn't know why, but the chocholate did taste much better. He heard Ken gasped and stiffen, and he continued sucking. And then Ken's even breathing becoming short and faster. Aya smiled. He was getting to him.

"A…ya…," Ken whimpered softly.

Aya looked up and stared at Ken. He was so unbearably sexy, his face flushed, the parted wet pink lips, and the wonderful brown orbs that stared lustfully at him. 

He let go of Ken's fingers after giving them one last hard suck. He took the chocholate box and put it on the table, then pushed Ken down so he was lying on the sofa.

"Aya…"

He catched Ken's lips and gave him a furious, lustful kiss. "You know the perfect ending for a perfect night like this, don't you, Ken?" he whispered hoarsely to Ken's ear.

"Aa…," Ken moaned softly as he felt the redhead sucking on his lobe and hands wandering down his body.

"You taste so darn good, Ken…" he continued as he proceeded to licking and sucking the brunette's delicate neck.

"We… won't do it here, right?," he mumbled, writhing under Aya's touch.

"And why's so?" Aya asked, never letting his lips leaving Ken's skin, sliding his hand under Ken's shirt, caressing the soft, warm flesh under.

"I… uhhh… Omi and… Yohji will be ang…ry if they find out…," he said between his moans.

Aya loved to hear Ken moaned. It felt so unbelievably sexy and it rang like music in his ears. He smiled. Perfect, wonderful Valentine. 

"Now's not the time to worry about that, koi," he whispered throatily. "Now just prepare yourself to last up all night…," 

And with that, he gave Ken a torrid kiss and tore open the brunette's shirt.

The light shone dimly. And the love and the passion hang thickly in the air. And the moans and throaty, husky whispers wafted in the air…

Happy Valentine's Day…

~Owari ;p~


End file.
